


Sex Ed 101

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sex Education, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: A continuation of At Last - Dean and Cas attempt to teach Jack about sex and meeting men.





	Sex Ed 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiMalfoi87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMalfoi87/gifts).



> Number 17 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.
> 
> This was written for MaiMalfoi87, who begged to know more about Cas and Dean teaching Jack about sex.

Dean and Cas walked out of Cas’ room. Dean was starving so they went to the kitchen. Dean began to fix breakfast. Cas didn’t eat but he sat at the table, watching Dean.

Dean was in a great mood. He turned on the radio to the oldies station, and danced around while he fixed food, singing into the spatula.

Sam came in, yawning. He got a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

“So, you two finally emerged, huh? I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever come out.”

Dean grinned at him.

“Uh, Cas…” Sam looked embarrassed. “Jack heard you two, while you were… you know, and I think you need to have a talk with him.”

Cas sighed. “I was aware he was listening when Dean and I were engaged in coitus.”

Dean turned and looked at him with a frown. “Ew, Cas, don't call it coitus!”

Cas frowned in response. “What would you prefer I call it, Dean?”

“Love. Making beautiful love.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to frown. “Jesus, both of you! Shut up about sex. I don’t need that visual in my head.”

Dean laughed, “Oh come on Sammy. Don’t be a prude.”

Cas looked at Sam and then Dean.

“I think I need to go find Jack. I’ll talk to him.”

Dean walked over and leaned to kiss Cas. “Okay, angel. Good luck.”

Cas found Jack in the library, reading.

“Hello Jack. I think we need to talk.”

“Hello father. Talk about what?”

“Well, about what you heard when you were standing outside my door yesterday.”

Jack looked concerned. “You mean when you and Dean were having sex.”

Cas sighed and sat down across from him. “Yes, about that.”

“May I ask a question?”

Cas smiled at the boy. “Of course, Ask me anything.”

“Why did you have sex with Dean?”

“Because we love one another. It’s the natural thing to do when you love someone.”

“OKay, I get that, Sam told me about that. But I mean why? Why is it the natural thing to do?”

Cas thought about that for a moment.

“When two people care for each other, they want to make each other feel good. Sex is a wonderful way to make your loved one feel good.”

Jack thought about that for a moment.

“But why? Why does it make your loved one feel good?”

Cas thought about that for a long time.

“It’s hard to describe to you, Jack. It just feels very, very good to have sex.”

“Please try, Father. I want to understand why it feels good. Why you want to do it.”

Cas looked at Jack with a slight smile. “Jack have you ever touched your penis? I mean for pleasure.”

Jack looked totally confused. “No. Should I?”

Cas stood up. “I think you should talk to Dean instead of me. I”ll get him,”

Cas left Jack looking confused.

Cas walked to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. His empty plate was pushed away from him.

"What’s up, Cas? Did you talk to Jack?”

"Yes, I did. But Dean, I think you can answer some questions Jack has better than I can. Please, go talk to him.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, angel. Where is he?”

“In the library.”

“I’ll handle this, Cas. Don’t worry. And after I talk to him, can we… uh…” Dean made a gesture where he ran his index finger back and forth through a cirlce he made with his other hand.

“I don’t understand that, Dean.”

Dean laughed, “One of the reasons I love you so much. It means fucking. I want us to make love again when I’m done with Jack.”

Cas smiled. “Oh all right  Dean. But I think it would be helpful if you simply asked me for sex.”

“Okay angel, I’ll remember that. Now, Jack.”

Dean walked into the library and sat in a chair. 

“Cas tells me you have some questions, Jack. Ask away.”

“Okay Dean. I want to know why sex feels good.”

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“Haven’t you ever jacked off, Jack?”

Jack looked confused again.

“I don’t know what that means, Dean. Does it have something to do with my name?”

Dean looked uncomfortable but trudged on.

“No, Jack, it doesn’t have anything to do with your name. Do you ever touch your penis?”

“Cas asked me that too. No, I don’t touch it for pleasure. Should I?”

Dean chuckled, “Well yeah, you should! Don’t you get erections?”

“Well yes, my penis gets erect quite often. I just ignore it and it goes away.”

“You ignore...” Dean looked perplexed. “Why would you ignore it?”

“It seemed to be just a weird body reaction to certain stimuli. I didn’t think it meant anything.”

Dean stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Dean was only gone a couple of minutes. He came back with a small plastic bottle. He handed it to Jack.

“This is lube. You put it on your cock, er, penis, when it gets hard. You run your hand up and down you penis and just feel it. It will feel awesome, I promise.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Dean held up a finger.

“Just do it.”

Dean got up and went back to get Cas and drag him to the bedroom.

The next morning, Dean, Cas and Sam were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Jack came in with a big smile on his face.

“Father! Dean! I played with my penis like you suggested and now I understand. It’s wonderful!”

Cas and Sam looked at Dean.

Dean blushed and looked at the table. 

“Well, someone had to tell him about it.”

Jack ran to Dean and hugged him, much to Dean’s embarrassment.

“I’m going to go back to my room and do it some more. Thanks, Dean!”

Dean shook his head. “We gotta find him a girlfriend.”

Cas smiled. “Or a boyfriend. I am utterly indifferent to sexual preferences.”

Sam got up and left the room without saying a word.

 

ooOOOoo

 

“What about that guy?”

Dean and Cas sat at the table with Jack.  They had brought him to the coffee shop a hour ago, trying to determine what kind of person appealed to Jack and maybe hone his pick up skills.

It wasn’t going very well, other than establishing that Jack liked boys.

Dean and Cas looked where Jack was pointing. They saw a nice looking guy, about mid-twenties. He was ordering a cup of coffee.

“Yes, he looks very nice, Jack. Why don’t you go over and introduce yourself. Say something nice to him.” Cas smiled at the eagerness Jack was displaying.

Dean, however, frowned. “Yeah, say something nice about his suit this time, not his bulge!”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. “Now, now, Dean. It’s a learning curve.”

“Lucky for him.” Dean grumbled.

Jack got up and walked up to the table where the guy sat, sipping his coffee.

“Hi, my name is Jack.”

The guy smiled. “Well, hello Jack.”

“I like your suit. Will you have sex with me?”

When Jack came back to the table, he looked sad.

“He told me to fuck off.”

‘What did you say to him this time?” Dean sighed.

“I just said I liked his suit and asked him to have sex with me.”

“Jesus H. Let’s get out of here, this isn’t going to work.”

Back at the bunker. Dean, Cas ad Jack sat at the kitchen table.

“Okay, Cas and I think a little roleplay might help you. So, pretend that you want to get to know Cas better, maybe go out on a date.”   
‘I don’t want to go out on a date with my father!”

Dean ran a hand over his eyes.

Cas took Dean’s hand. “No, Jack, we’re roleplaying. That means pretending. You pretend that you don’t know me. I’m not your father. I’m someone you want to get to know better.”

“I don’t understand why I would want to get to know them better. I just want to have sex with them.”

Dean sighed. “Well, short of hiring a fucking hooker, you’re going to have to get to know them better. That’s just how human beings are. They get to know each other better and then, if they like one another, they have sex.”

“Can’t I just get one of those hooker things?”

“No! You can’t get a hooker, Jack!” Cas thought back to when Dean had taken him to a brothel and what a disaster that turned out to be.

Dean opened up his mouth, but Cas cut him off.

“I said no, Dean.”

Dean shut his mouth again.

“Now, I’m sitting in a coffee shop, just drinking my coffee. You like the way I look. What are you going to say to me?”

Jack thought about it. “Hello. I like the way you look.”

Dean started laugh. Jack frowned at him.

“That wasn’t good”

“Just watch and listen, grasshopper.”

Jack looked at Dean very seriously. “I’m not a grasshopper, Dean. A grasshopper is an insect.”

“Never mind. Just watch.”

Dean strolled up to Cas.

"Uh, hello. My name is Dean. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

Cas smiled up at him. “Well, hello there, Dean. My name is Cas. And yes, I’d love another cup.”

“May I sit down?’

Cas pulled out a chair. “Please.”

Dean sat down. “So. Cas, what do you do for a living?”

Cas smiled at Dean. “I play an angel on a soap opera.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh you do, do you? That must be very interesting.”

“You would think so, but no. It’s not. What do you do, Dean?’

“I’m a professional hunter.”

Dean turned to Jack. “See? This is how it’s done.”

Jack nodded. “I think so. When can I try again?”

Dean looked at his watch. “Not today. It’s late. Go watch a movie or something. Your father and I have plans.”

Cas looked at Dean. “We do?”

“Yeah, angel, we do.” Dean waggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh, you’re going to have sex again. Go ahead.”

Both Dean and Cas looked at Jack.

“How do you know that?” Dean was frowning.

“You only do that thing with your eyebrows when you want to have sex with Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “He isn’t wrong, Dean.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and stood him up. “I gotta get a new thing to do when I want sex.”

Jack smiled as he watched them walk away.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas… so good… “

Cas fucked into Dean slowly. He suddenly put a finger to Dean’s lips and froze.

“Jack! Get away from our door!”

From the other side of the door, Jack asked, “Can I watch?”

Dean and Cas both yelled, “NO!”

Dean heard the sound of retreating steps.

“We gotta have a long talk with that kid.”

“I agree, Dean. Now, where was I?”

 

The next morning, Cas and Dean sat Jack down. 

“KId, you better stop listening to us when we’re having sex, you understand?” Dean was furious.

Cas took a softer tone. “Jack, it is not only inappropriate to listen to people having sex, it is just rude. We want our privacy and you’re invading that privacy. This will stop now, do you understand?”

Jack looked mournful. “Yes, father, I understand.”

 

Jack left them alone from then on when they were in their room. Eventually, he got the hang of being more social and even got a date, much to Dean and Cas’ relief.

 

“I never thought it would happen. Wasn’t he supposed to be home like a half an hour ago?” Dean looked at his watch.

“Relax, mama, I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”

“I wouldn’t take that from anyone but you, Cas, and if you call me that again, I’ll withhold sex for a week.”

Cas bent over laughing. “As if you could do that, Dean.”

Just then the front door of the bunker opened. “Sorry I’m late!”

 


End file.
